


Clean up

by snowshus



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: It's not so bad.





	Clean up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



 

"It's not so bad, see? I'm okay."


End file.
